


Dance In The Memories

by kagayakiking



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Bottom Jung Yunho (DBSK), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagayakiking/pseuds/kagayakiking
Summary: ABO, background is 1980s Japan.ABO，设定80年代的日本，无限美好，朝气蓬勃的年代。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 22





	Dance In The Memories

15岁的冬天，允浩站在了异国的机场。

羽田机场并没有想象中的大，或许跟首尔机场差不多。允浩想，可能是因为韩国到日本的机票，到羽田机场的价格会比到成田机场便宜吧。

一边胡思乱想，一边看着屏幕上滚动的字幕，有点难认，但还是顺利找到了自己的行李。一个小而破旧的行李箱。他看着外面着急等待的人，发现东京还真是一个国际大都市。他从光州到首尔，已经觉得首尔很时尚了，没想到东京更甚。

所以，允浩理所当然错过了他的父亲。还是父亲喊了一句允浩，他才看到在栏杆前的男人。

没办法，每个人都穿着时尚，就算是这么寒冷的冬天，也丝毫不见臃肿，要不是提前看过男人的照片，他很有可能认不出异常年轻的父亲。

爸爸帮他提着一个单肩包，默默走在前，到了门口直接拦截的士。允浩很担心，因为他在来日本之前就听说了，日本的的士费用昂贵，他本来还想父亲应该会带他搭大巴回市中心。

一路上，两人相对无言，倒是父亲跟司机有聊几句。他当然听不懂，就算在光州学过了基础的50音以及日常对话，这种过快的语速对于他来说，还是难以听清楚的。

允浩尝试与父亲说话，但是在经过高架桥的时候，他的眼光完全被东京的景色迷住了，白天的东京已经如此生气勃勃，让他对一切都好奇至极。一旁的父亲，看到允浩完全趴在车窗的动作之后，说：“夜晚的景色更加漂亮，有机会带你去东京塔吧。”

允浩听到后，初到异乡的紧绷瞬间放开，脸上终于开始有点表情，微微笑着回应：“好啊，我也想看夜景。”

出租车经过了繁华的市中心，到了一片公寓前的小路就停下了。允浩不小心数了一下父亲给司机的日元，心里就更加内疚，觉得让父亲破费了。

允浩提着行李箱跟着父亲爬楼梯，父亲一路上行走速度稳定，还跟他说了不少的住处的信息，“这里是台东区，你要搭山手线去池袋上学，早上得早点起来，不然你会挤不上JR的。学校那边还要等1个星期左右才能完成入学程序，所以我希望你能自己先在家学日语，不然到了学校会跟不上的。公寓逢星期1,3,5收塑料以及有害垃圾，星期2,4,6收纸质垃圾。这个希望你能记住。”

允浩非常感谢爸爸提前告诉他这么多东西，尽管其中的地名，他要反应好几秒，但他还是很开心，新的生活就要开始了。就是没有想到，父亲在公寓前的这一番话，相比他们日后的相处时间，已经是最长的一段对话了。

除了早出晚归，父亲还是比较尽职尽责的，无论多晚回来必定煮饭给允浩吃。允浩也不好意思，有时候会想着要不要帮忙，在父亲回来之前先处理好一部分的料理，但是从父亲回来后的反应来看，他还是不要再尝试为好。

也不知道是因为平日的公寓太安静，还是因为住宅区本来就离市中心比较远。允浩总想在白天集中精神去学习日语，但是往往徒劳。白天的公寓让他感到死一般的寂静，除了隔壁屋的主妇在早上送丈夫出门的声音之外，允浩就很少听到其他声音了。学习本来就需要安静的，但是过分的安静也让允浩不习惯。况且父亲规定了，从他来的第二天开始，他们之间就必须全日语对话。他明白父亲的苦心，但是有时候他的内心也觉得别扭，明明都是韩国人，为什么在家里还要用日语对话。

好在父亲也没有任何不耐烦，总是能在他听不懂或者不知道该如何回答的时候，放慢语速重复，务必让允浩明白每一句话。所以经过这一个星期的强化训练，允浩总算是能跟上父亲的话了，看电视以及报纸也没有当初那么吃力了。

到了正式上学的时候，父亲特意为他准备了较为丰盛的早餐，并且在他出门前，用日语跟韩语叮嘱一番，允浩下意识想用韩语道谢，但是吞下了，还是选择用日语回答。

第一天，就让允浩充分感受到了山手线的厉害。完全就不是他自己走进去车厢的，而是后边的人推着他进去。怪不得父亲要他早点起床出门。好不容易挤上了车厢，车内人群拥挤，但是无一人出声，社员都一幅精英打扮，学生都三两群的站在一起，全部人都避免眼神接触。让允浩觉得，明明空间被挤满，但他还是飘忽不定的个体，毫无身处此情此景的实感。

进入教室就更让允浩觉得不适应了。班里有打扮夸张的男生，发型一看就能判断得出是飞车族。还有无法忽视其眼影与唇色的女生，在三三两两讨论着今晚要去哪一家酒吧跳舞。与自己在光州的学校截然不同，班里气氛比较活跃，甚至是活跃过头了。空气中充斥着很多香水味，熏得他咳嗽了几下。

班主任叫他自我介绍，他紧张得连日语都变得磕磕巴巴，好在同学们接受度很高，觉得这位韩国来的插班生可纯真了，日语也软绵绵的，十分可爱。

他被安排到最后一排，因为身高拔群，坐太前会影响到后面的同学。他其实内心是想坐前一点的，他想好好听清楚老师的话，想好好学习。

接下来一个月的上课，他能跟前面的几位男生女生稍微聊天说话，他们都很热心去帮允浩熟悉这个校园。所以允浩就问了其中一位女生，为什么大家身上都有香味。一开始女生还诧异，为什么这位外国人如此失礼，但是看到允浩就是单纯的疑问，轻微斥责了几句，说：“等你能闻到自己身上的味道，你就明白了。”

他带着疑惑回到家里问了父亲，父亲终于露出了与平时不同的表情，他很惊讶允浩不懂这些，“你不知道人是分Alpha，Beta，Omega这三个性别的吗？每个Alpha跟Omega都有特定的气味。”

“那分了这三种性别又如何？气味不同又如何？”允浩不懂，他在光州的时候，从未听说过这些事情。

“允浩，你在光州的时候难道就没有遇到过，有年长的朋友会隔一段时间就不方便出门，然后过几天再跟你出去玩吗？”允浩想了一下，还真的有，在光州的时候，浩俊哥隔两个月就会有几天说话的语气里稍微带点不耐烦，也会叫允浩不要去找他，那浩俊哥是Alpha,Omega还是beta呢？

允浩继续追问，Alpha跟Omega除了气味有不同，还有其他的不同吗？这时，父亲就稍显为难，他问允浩，之前在光州的学校没有学习这些性知识？还想叫允浩回去学校之后请教生理课的老师。但是想了一下，日本的性教育在小学阶段就很充足了，可能允浩在光州的话，要到稍后一点的年纪才有隐晦的性教育课。

“Alpha跟Omega要结合，才能有孩子的出生。结合的时期根据Alpha或者Omega的发情期而定。当然不一定只有这两种性别的结合才能孕育出生命。就算是男性的Omega跟女性的Beta结合在一起，也能有孩子。就像你母亲跟父亲一样。”

说起母亲，允浩的表情就开始不自然了，他之所以在日本，完全是因为母亲不再从日本汇钱给他读书了，选择了去美国跟一位搞艺术的日裔美国人生活。而她之前在日本的情人，就是他现在父亲，选择了接纳他来日本生活。

母亲从来都没有教过他这些知识，自己的父亲也在他10岁的时候跟另外一个男人跑去了首尔。他曾经有一段时间憎恨过父亲，觉得父亲是同性恋，跟着别人去首尔生活却丢下他。现在想来，父亲作为一个Omega，的确是跟Alpha一起生活更为合适。而母亲追随自由，也不愿意跟着一位传统的Omega生活，而是喜欢刺激并且多样化的情人。

父亲看出了允浩不自在，马上用韩语安慰他道：“你不要想太多了。虽然我与你母亲并没有最后一步的结合，但是我们的确是曾经真心相爱。她追求新鲜感，也不喜欢老在同一个地方呆着，所以我们的感情才慢慢淡了。我也是真心接纳你来跟我一起生活的。”

“那爸爸你是什么性别？”

他听到允浩的这句话之后，愣神了很久。允浩一直都没有叫过他爸爸，都是直接叫他的姓名，或者叫他叔叔，他知道，让一个15岁的大孩子去接受一位半路杀出来父亲，或者说继父，是一件很难的事情。他本来已经打算允浩一辈子都不会叫他爸爸，没想到允浩会在共同生活后的一个月接受了。

他平时表情就比较冷淡，现在感受到了允浩对他的接受，心里如沐春风，就算现在是1月份，冷得根本谈不上春天，他露出了十分灿烂的笑容，语气更加温柔，“爸爸是Alpha，但是允浩要到成熟的那一天，我才会放开气味哦，毕竟允浩现在还小。”

允浩也是第一次看到爸爸对他笑得如此灿烂，估计是因为他第一次叫他爸爸，他的脸有烧起来的趋势，但还是继续说：“可是我都能闻到班上同学的气味了，爸爸你也不用特意藏起来，我现在还未成熟，应该不会影响到爸爸。”

父亲眯着眼睛笑了，允浩发现笑着的父亲，大小眼更加明显了，也更加可爱。早知道这样，他应该更早放下内心的顾虑，去叫这位仅28岁的男人为父亲。

父亲笑着开放了气味，允浩瞬间感觉自己在冬日里被橘子林包围，树上虽无成熟的橘子，但是林间的气息十分清新。允浩忍不住上前抱住了爸爸，够了够脚尖，头埋在爸爸的衣领边，语气里不难听出他的雀跃，“爸爸的气味超好闻！”

父亲也不再约束自己，抬起双手，抱住了他的孩子。

2月的东京依旧下雪，而且到了夜间寒冷至极。允浩到了6号那天，才知道父亲给他准备了惊喜。他一直以为父亲不知道自己的生日，他也不怪罪父亲，毕竟他也是个大孩子了，知道父亲一个韩国人在日本独自打拼是很辛苦的。

他们早上一起去了上野公园，进了西洋美术馆，允浩觉得一天完全不够时间观赏所有的画作，闭馆时间一到，他也只能跟着父亲走了。晚上跟父亲登上了晴空塔，周围一圈的情侣丝毫没让他觉得不自在，虽然频频被人注目，但是他不在乎，跟着爸爸一起，他很开心。

但就在几天过后，他觉得自己的脑袋晕晕的，上课会想睡觉。之前在班里觉得不难闻的气味，现在他闻着就想吐。这样不礼貌，他也就只能忍着。父亲也看出他的不对劲，问他要不要请假几天在家休息，父亲担心他是因为几天前登晴空塔的时候受凉了，要感冒。他也不想浪费时间，就一口回应父亲说没事，可以上课。他也不想让父亲在生日来临之际扫兴。他每天拼命喝水，期望自己能在18号之前回到平常的状态。

父亲的生日就是在照顾他的忙碌中度过。幸好18号是星期天，然而他也很愧疚，让父亲安排好的休息日完全浪费了。他裹紧被子在床上躺了一个上午，父亲很紧张问他要不要去医院，他回绝了，就是普通的感冒，不需要去医院。中午的时候，他觉得情况有好转了，就叫父亲赶紧去赴约。是的，他知道父亲最近有重新约会，对方是女性Omega，他完全赞成，毕竟他深有体会一个人是多么的孤独。

父亲摸了一下他的头顶，就出门了。父亲走了之后，满屋的橘子气息逐渐减弱。少了橘子气味的包围，更让允浩感觉到冷，彻骨的寒冷。他拖动着身体到暖炉桌，艰难地完全缩到桌子底下。然而等父亲留下的气息彻底消失之后，暖炉也不能让他觉得温暖了。他开始浑身发热，双腿发抖。明明觉得皮肤都要热得烧起来了，但是身体内部却觉得冷，一直在打颤。他快要把脸也埋进去暖炉的时候，家里的电话响起来了，他不想接，但是电话持续响着，估计是担心他的父亲。

他爬出暖炉，想拿起听筒时才发现自己全身都是汗。好不容易拿起听筒，话筒另外一头的杂音让他的头痛更甚，父亲开口问他情况如何时，他才觉得头痛稍微缓解了。他努力让自己的声音听起来正常一点，但是声音里的颤抖完全出卖了他现在情况。父亲也不多言，就叫他好好休息，在家等他回去。

父亲回到家之后，打开门就看到暖炉桌外只露出一点发顶的允浩。他轻轻走过去坐下摸了摸允浩的头顶，却一下子被烫到缩回手。

他把允浩拉出暖炉时，差点被冲鼻而来的玫瑰味刺得站不稳。

允浩长大了，正在经历他的初潮。

他想摸允浩的额头，看看是不是有发烧，还是说单纯的发情热。但是这一抚摸在允浩不断蹭他的手掌之下完全变质。他不想推开允浩，对允浩造成二次伤害，但是允浩磨蹭着越靠越近。他被迫看着允浩的脸在他眼前放大，松手想推开的时候，允浩的额头轻轻贴上了他的额头，发出了满足的叹息。

他是前几天才打了抑制剂，所以现在生理上还暂时未有反应。但是怀里是刚经历初潮的全身软绵并且湿滑的孩子，让他心理上颇有叛逆的想法。他想要抱着孩子。于是他也这么做了，抱着孩子让他心理痒痒的，但是允浩的身体要紧。他就抱着孩子站起来走到浴室。

他也顾不及再去打多一支抑制剂了，硬着头皮帮允浩脱下湿透的衣服。眼睛尽量不往他的双腿间去看，打开冷水就往孩子的头顶浇。允浩的四肢在狭窄的鱼缸里四处乱窜，父亲怕他踢伤自己，就拿着喷头抱着允浩，在他耳边轻轻说：“允浩忍一下，你现在太热了，要用冷水降温。等下爸爸就帮允浩擦干净，穿上衣服就不冷了。”

允浩闭着眼，难受地哽咽，但是也没有推开父亲，只是越抱越紧，像是抱着海里的一块浮木。

清洗干净之后，他让允浩张开身体，去用浴巾包裹着他抱着回到床上。虽然知道这样不好，但是他还是选择将允浩抱回到自己的床上，因为比较大，方便他帮允浩擦身体。

他放下允浩之后，不敢掀开浴巾，只敢裹着帮允浩擦身体。他这时候才发现，16岁的孩子身体纤长，就算被浴巾包裹着，也能看到利落且单薄的肩膀。尽管如此，孩子的神情却让他觉得纯洁无比，比任何清纯的天气主播都要纯真。浴巾下的身体也干爽滑腻，神差鬼使之下，他一点点从允浩的肩膀拉下了浴巾，手指不经意间摸到孩子的胸部，指尖下的皮肤冰凉，一点都不像是在刚刚经历过高温的席卷。

允浩的胸部已经微微隆起了，此时他还分神想，要给孩子准备合适的胸罩了。他帮允浩把额头的一点碎发拨到一边，手不自觉地在允浩的脸庞上抚摸，拇指在嘴唇上轻抚。

帮允浩穿好睡衣之后，他下楼去最近的超市买抑制剂，但是由于时间比较晚，只剩下抑制药丸。回到家逼孩子吃下去之后，他也累得直接睡下。

可能这就是从来没有照顾过刚分化的小孩的后果，他早上醒来看到允浩趴在他的胸膛，一低头就可以闻到允浩发间的皂香。他想移开孩子，但是一碰就让他觉得柔软得不想松开，只想轻轻抱着，脑子里开始回旋抚摸他的想法，也不觉得有任何不对。他的手掌隔着睡衣摩挲着允浩的肩膀，不经意的错位，伸到了衣服之下，直接感受着刚分化的稚嫩。

正当他的手法越来越色情的时候，允浩醒了，睡眼朦胧间抬头，嘟着嘴巴：“爸爸？”

他吓得一下子缩回手掌，跪到地上，尽量平复心情。

允浩是彻底醒了，但是不觉得昨晚跟刚刚发生的事情有任何问题，还是疑惑地看着他的父亲，他刚想开口问的时候。爸爸开口了：“以后叫我昌珉吧。”

是的，他的爸爸叫沈昌珉。

**Author's Note:**

> 写的都是垃圾，很久之前写的脑洞，稍微有点修改。  
> 沈爹跟小孩子允。垃圾都是我写的。


End file.
